<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint It Black. by FlyingWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218917">Paint It Black.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites'>FlyingWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU - Teens, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Tw for Gang Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came to Benny's, he was bugfuck terrified, bones deep tired, about to puke, not sure what happened, not to speak of bleeding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint It Black.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean crashes at his bestie's Benny and sleeps for probably a week.</p><p>When he came to Benny's, he was bugfuck terrified, not like he'd admit it but being barely able to speak about said it for him, bones deep tired, about to puke, not sure what happened, not to speak of bleeding. From where, or why, he wasn't sure. But walking was a drag and he was more wheezing than breathing, and everything was spinning, dark, and fricking cold.</p><p>Just like the metal he remembered pressed to his neck before everything got weird.</p><p>A few hours (or days, who knows) later, he's lying in soft and warm and - too bright oh fuck that - and everything burning.</p><p>Right. Too bright is just the sun.<br/>
Dean isn't sure it belongs to the sky either...<br/>
But he ain't like that Amara goth chick to hate even the sun and scavenge in the dark.</p><p>Benny grins when he's finally up and about. Hands him a bottle of painkillers and helps him swallow two down.</p><p>Mornin', cher, he offers, followed by a long smoker's cough.<br/>
That cough helps Dean realize he's not dreaming this and (is safe oh god) more than anything else.</p><p>Benny I-</p><p>Benny makes a gesture of stopped hand at him. No chick flick moments, he grins.</p><p>Dean was about to give him the finger but he feels too sick to breathe so just nods.</p><p>He wants to thank Benny for not calling the cops, patching him up, taking him in, not kicking him out, not calling the cops, not calling his parents, or the school, or CPS, or hell any of it...</p><p>But Benny waves him off as if reading his thoughts and goes get the coffee coming.</p><p>Listen, brother, you gotta stop running on the Angel's territory though. You know they get jumpy, he says lazily, with a serious look.</p><p>I can't, Dean sniffles, looking smaller than the thirteen he is and lost.</p><p>Sides. Just had to spray it's The Win Gang street on their 'HQ', he air quotes the headquarters.</p><p>Benny shakes head but doesn't say anything, obviously condoning of the bravery but not the idiotic way Dean went around it.</p><p>Dean sighs out relief and waits for the coffee, just breathing.</p><p>He has the best paramedic friend in the world, and it ain't matter neither of them is eighteen yet, because they got each other's backs solid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>